Remember Her?
by HydrofluoricRain
Summary: CUL had finally gotten through a year of putting up with burning hate from everyone in her new city, all because of one false judgement. She has been completely anti-social, until the newest member of Vocaloid Chorus comes to stand up for her. But there's a new plan that she has no idea this girl is planning... Possible Yuri?
1. Chapter 1

CUL let out a small sigh as she made her way through her school's campus. Others turned her way, their eyes shooting daggers straight at her, as they did every morning. No one liked anything about CUL at all, and she doubted anyone ever would.

For starters, when she first came into the small, but growing town of Voca City, she had joined the Vocaloid chorus, just as everyone else her age had. They all had a dream to be the best singer. Every single one of them. So, competition was tight, and very intense. No one ever stopped to slow down and say, "Hello! Welcome to the chorus." No one introduced themselves. They just sang in harmony. A perfect harmony that brought tears to everyone's eyes as each note slipped past their lips, creating the beat that would soon be known across the map, even the internet.

But everything just had to stop when CUL came along. Her audition was beautiful, singing "World Is Mine," nailing every pitch change, scream, and even hitting the higher notes with ease. Her voice was a bit low, but pleasantly soothing to the ears.

That didn't matter. Miku, the head of the chorus and the only one bothering to judge her, objected. "Who do you think you are?! Stealing members of our chorus's voices and mingling them with your own! You're just a wanna be! I don't ever, EVER, want to hear your horrid voice again, do you understand?"

Choking on her own words, frantically blinking away tears, all CUL could do was give a small nod, turn, and run far, far away. It wasn't until she had reached her small apartment when she had allowed the tears to flow, staining her cheeks.

CUL remembered that bitter day clearly. Everyone knew about it, mainly because they all followed the Vocaloid chorus group. She was known as a poser, a leech, throughout town and beyond, her name even gaining hate on the internet. And as she opened up her locker door, finally catching a loose grip on reality, she could practically feel the same salty tears dripping down from the slim figure of her jawline.

Eh... I know it's not very good. But it's a start~ I feel so bad for CUL. Everyone in the fandom thinks her voice is based off of some other Vocaloid's. Well shoosh. Her voice is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

CUL walked to the cafeteria, alone as always. She had finally survived halfway of another school day filled with scorns and teases, as always. She knew some things would never change. CUL took a seat in the middle of a group of others, expecting them all to scatter away. Placing her lunch down, she reluctantly gave a quick glance up at the students who should have migrated over to another table by now. CUL snapped her head back down immediately after seeing just one face of a familiar teal-haired girl. Swallowing down her regret, she simply stared at her brown bag in silence.

The entire Vocaloid Chorus glared down at the red head who had suddenly interrupted their meal. Miku let out a hiss of disgust. "Look who it is, guys." CUL held her breath. This would only end with herself getting hurt, and she was sure of it. She wouldn't dare meet the eyes of her peers that slowly swarmed around her, buzzing with snickers and growls.

CUL blinked hard, almost flinching, as Rin abruptly snatched her lunch away with a devilish smirk plastered across her doll-like face. She rummaged through the bag, tossing a sandwich over to Len, who tore it apart. He scattered the remains across the cafeteria. The twins repeated this until CUL's entire lunch was nothing but a pile of scraps spread everywhere. Silence swept across everyone, all burning eyes on the red-head.

"Poor little wanna-be CUL. No friends, no family. You're just a reject, and you know it," Rin chimed in her high pitched voice, laughing maniacally. Len joined his sister, the two towered over CUL, their eyes drilling holes into her body. He grabbed a water bottle from Kaito's lunch, him and Rin exchanging grins. Wanting to do the honor, Rin hovered the now uncapped bottle of icy water over CUL's head, who was simply staring at the spot where her lunch had once sat.

"You should really just leave, CUL. And you know that," Len sneered as his sister dumped the water onto the silent girl sitting before them.

The entire cafeteria erupted into a loud chorus of laughter. They all pointed at a now drenched CUL, who sat there, fists clenched into tight balls. Her crimson hair clung to her face, casting a dark shadow over her eyes. All she could do was sit there and absorb all the laughter and taunts that went straight to her tattered heart.

In the middle of the chaos, one girl popped out from the chorus. A small, golden crown sat lop-sided on her multi-colored hair. Brown eyes glimmered on her perfectly framed face. "Rin, Len, would you stop it, please?" She tenderly grabbed the empty plastic bottle from Rin's hand as the twins stood there and gaped. CUL took a peak at the girl from underneath the curtain of matted hair that covered her face. Didn't that girl know who she was standing up for?

"G-Ga-" Len began, but the girl put a slender finger to his lips. "No. Just... No, Len. I did not just join this chorus to watch some petty brats pick on innocent students. Okay?" Rin began to protest, beginning to lose her edge. "But this is CUL! Have you not heard about her? She- she's just a poser!" The girl shook her head, disappointed. "Maybe you're wrong." She turned to face CUL, her ruby eyes wide with disbelief. "Hello, CUL. I'm Galaco. Please excuse my ignorant friends... They don't know any better."

And the entire cafeteria fell silent, yet again, as the bell rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

CUL looked up at the girl who now offered her a hand. Taking it, completely awestruck, all she could do was gape. "Th-thank you," she managed. The other gave a knowing smile. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm Galaco, by the way," she responded with a wink. The pair walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. With a slight blush still lingering on her face from the earlier commotion, CUL couldn't help but wonder why this Galaco girl was so kind to her. "You know who I am, correct? You know... CUL. The Vocaloid wanna be," she asked, flatly. Galaco continued to give that same warm smile, nodding in response.

"Of course I know who you are, silly! I've seen your audition for Vocaloid Chorus on the internet. Might I add, you have a wonderful voice. I think Miku completely over-reacted."

CUL sighed, her slim boots clicking against the cement floor of the hallway, the only noise that broke the silence that had fallen upon her. "W-well, thanks again for helping me out again back there." She turned away, mentally beating herself up for stuttering again. Galaco chuckled and stopped in front of her next classroom. "I guess I'll see you later!" She gave CUL a slight pat on the shoulder, and turned to walk into her next class. As always, the red-head was left in the dust, alone yet again.

At the end of the day, CUL slung her backpack over her shoulder and slammed her locker door shut. There was a sudden shift in the air as she studied the other students around her. They all whispered, flashing quick, curious glances at her instead of eyes of pure hatred. Soon, they all fell silent as Galaco walked over to CUL, her dozens of multi-colored ringlets of hair bounced with every movement. "Hey, CUL! I think I live pretty close to you. Mind if I accompany you on your walk home?" She, too, had noticed the change of everyone's attitude towards her new friend, and decided to see if her little plan was working.

CUL shrugged. "Whatever works for you," she said, halfheartedly.

She was doing her best to shrug this all off, to act as though none of this made a difference in her life. But to be honest, that one act of kindness towards her had made her day, and she hoped Galaco would stick around for a while. "Great," Galaco exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. She adjusted her crown and led the way, glancing back at CUL from time to time.

The two girls walked side by side down the street, leaving the students to watch their leave, curiously. CUL didn't really know what to say to Galaco, considering the fact that she had been previously anti-social for about a year now. So, whipping up a conversation was quite difficult for the neglected girl, but Galaco didn't mind. She just kept a kind smile on her face as they walked along.

"So..." CUL began. "Where do you live, anyway?"

They were already nearing her old, brick apartment building. Galaco's face lit up as she stared the building up and down. It was a complete eyesore, and a pretty bad excuse for living quarters. The entire thing was built of rust-colored bricks that were caked with grotesque looking stains. Fallen shingles littered the small front yard. The entire building itself was wedged between two others that looked like skyscrapers when compared to the apartment building in the middle. A place like this was easily over-looked, but Galaco's expression seemed pleased.

"Ah... I live in the house down there." She pointed to a deep blue house at the corner of the street. "The Vocaloids told me to move in with them. I had no where else to go..." Galaco frowned, knowing how CUL's relationship was with the chorus group. But the other girl gave a nod, her expression blank. "Yeah, I get it." She shrugged and walked up to her doorstep, leaving Galaco to watch at the curb.

"Uh... Well, if you're not doing anything, would you like to check out my place? I mean, I can make sure they don't hurt you or anyth-"

CUL dropped her keys, allowing them to jingle against the cement stairs. She bent down to pick them up, thinking out a response in her head. "I-If I must..." Before she could even get a grasp on what she was agreeing to, Galaco had already taken her hand and dragged her over to the one house she dreaded the most.


End file.
